


It's Not The Last Drink

by KATOMAI



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, It's Not The Last Drink, M/M, Not 5 Minutes But A Life, drunk
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATOMAI/pseuds/KATOMAI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>*中文字數約19,000字。<br/><br/>Not 5 Minutes But A Life是一本用短短九萬字就把Illya的人生給交出去的故事，<br/><br/>分為三大篇來敘述Illya的攻略手冊。<br/><br/>It's Not The Last Drink，<br/><br/>Who Get A Bigger Fist，<br/><br/>The Red Mist，<br/><br/>從露骨的試探到坦承的自覺，這樣就能在一起嗎。<br/><br/>文中內有Illya的背景揣測，並將電影與影集做銜接的鋪陳。<br/><br/>從電影最後他們準備到伊斯坦堡前開始，<br/><br/>有情慾的交纏、鬥智般的調情、激烈的交戰、椎心刺骨的疼痛、山盟海誓的表白，<br/><br/>其中還參雜著細微的情緒波動還有一些傻白甜的互動。<br/><br/>希望你們都能開心食用。<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

「你跟蓋比怎麼都換房間。」看著這始終沒有笑過的臉一口一口的喝下酒，他依然悠哉的喝了一口威士忌後嘴角笑出迷人的弧度。

  
神視突然專注在前方，他頓了不到片刻，想掩飾自己的停頓而眨了一下眼睛才喝下了一口，他沒有想過自己會跟這位牛仔坐下來好好喝一杯。

  
「你們，鬧的不愉快？」挑著老高的眉毛，像是在表示他如此誠摯的需要人家解答，但事實上他只是好奇，更想確認這位紅色恐怖對他的信任到甚麼程度。

  
「難道要再睡同一間嗎，我不是你，牛郎。」

  
淡色的眸子冷冷的看了過來，那一貫對自己如此的冷漠就像這短短的相處幾天一樣那麼的稀鬆平常，他表示遺憾地點了一下頭，心想的確那自命清高的模樣，喔，難道他還是處男？

  
眼刀又移到別處繼續喝著烈酒，這性好女色的花花公子沒有與自己鬥嘴的意思，倒是那裝模作樣的表情是在取笑他嗎，眼角瞄著這依然穿著昂貴襯衫的男人，不知是哪來的錯覺，為什麼這比他矮的牛仔塊頭看起來比他還大？

  
他們已經喝光一瓶威士忌，但這不善言語甚至無法控制自己情緒的搭檔還挺能喝的，伸手又開了一瓶，他知道那從第一次碰面至今不陌生的專注眼神，依然直盯著他。

  
「你喜歡喝威士忌？」

  
「不喜歡。」低沉地說了幾個單字，他看著那一臉疑惑的人晃了一下腦袋看向自己，他又是甚麼也不說的把眼睛撇開，那在用眼睛說話甚至用表情在說話的男人禮貌的笑了一聲。

  
「你喜歡白酒。」把手上的軟木塞給塞了進去，他順勢地拿了伏特加起來在新的杯子裡倒上，這人難道在等自己想喝的酒，卻怎麼樣也不開口說嗎。「加冰嗎。」

  
「不用。」

  
酒氣充斥著豪華的套房，沉悶的氣氛像是在反應他們鬥嘴才是正常的相處模式一樣。

  
他以為，這人很能喝的。

  
「你還好嗎，紅色Peril。」這個喝到最後話沒變多，倒是放鬆地靠在椅子上的男人居然就這樣手滑的讓杯子差點摔破，他敏捷的接住杯子，回頭一看這紅色恐怖居然睡著了。  
這快六呎半的人他是要搬去哪裡。

  
他今晚床上沒美人了。

  
扶著這不是第一次攬住的身體，他真的覺得沉重的他手痠，他知道科里亞金看似高大卻是骨頭重，這穿著皮衣的男人身上的肉沒幾磅重。

  
「哇喔。」用力的想將金髮男人給扔到床上，沒想到自己也一併跌了上床，幾乎是磅了一聲，他懷疑樓下的天花板應該震了一下，直接撞上身下搬動過程居然沒有絲毫醒來的跡象的男人，他只聽到一聲悶哼。

  
「唔。」好重，像被石塊壓著一樣痛得他難以呼吸，可是他的頭很重，很暈，酒精的氛圍讓他舒適的眼皮沉重。

  
“紅Peril，你醒了？嘿，醒醒，科里亞金。」他知道自己厚重的肌肉健壯的足以壓痛這位高個兒，他撐起手肘輕輕晃著皺緊眉頭的男人，甚至不覺得這麼近的距離有甚麼不對。

  
「唔。」耳邊的聲音低沉的他無法辨識到底是誰，又或者是訓練有素的感官對身上的氣息沒有感到甚麼壓迫感，更促使他昏昏欲睡的腦袋即使排斥下巴的搖晃也沒有立刻清醒。

  
「科里亞金，科里………嘖。」這當時差點死在湖底的人還醒得蠻快的，但現在就怎麼不會醒呢，他不相信這個紅色恐怖是這麼鬆懈的KGB，難道他真的要把床讓給他，然後自己跑去找房間睡。「嘿，醒醒，伊利亞。」

  
用力的睜開了眼睛，他看到眼前是不陌生的筆挺鼻子與濃密的黑眉，清澈的藍色雙眼他更是從未忘記是誰的，他有點莫名自己被叫了名字。

  
「叫你伊利亞就醒了，我叫了半天的紅色恐怖和科里亞金你動都沒動。」無奈的笑了出來，他看著瞪大的眼睛還一臉搞不清楚狀況的神情，他是否該慶幸他不是被一拳揍開。

  
「不要叫我名字。」幾乎沒有男人叫過他的名字，陌生的聲線，甚至可以說他只接受女人喊著他的名字，這引起他全身不自在的呼喚讓他用力眨了眼睛想要試著清醒。

  
「呵，你這戀母的小子，只有女人能叫你伊利亞嗎。」勾起了嘴角，他覺得自己似乎又找到可以讓這個容易抓狂的人生氣的雷區了，他明明親口聽到蓋比叫他的名字，就看自己的領帶被扯緊的將他的臉拉下。

  
「在可以被我勒死的情形下還自找惡果，我還真崇拜你啊，蘇洛。」

  
「咳。」他差點整張臉撞上那因為喝酒有點犯紅的臉蛋，側臉貼在那微微燙著的臉蛋上，他覺得如果這個人失心瘋可能會讓他悶死在枕頭上也說不定。

  
整個壓上來的重量讓他忍不住地悶哼了一聲，傳來的成熟男人的味道，酒氣瀰漫著適當的香水，襯著皮膚散發出來的襯衫還有一股他不排斥的味道，這是在他被救起來坐在雙載的偉士牌後座上，可以聞到的味道。

  
「我，慎重的，跟你道歉，咳咳。」他覺得自己的臉都因為窒息感而漲紅了起來，聲音啞的讓他在可以扯開自己領帶的瞬間，知道金髮男人沒有漏聽他開口說的話。

  
「我不該提起你母親的事。」

  
耳鳴，母親一詞，讓他幾乎忍不住的又開始恍惚，加上酒後的腦袋，他覺得自己發愣的時間更帶著自己不懂的情緒，咬牙，他想握拳卻發現身前的人幾乎壓著自己。

  
「我知道我很輕浮，也很狡猾，但那時的"培養感情"真的是互掀底牌而已。」他的確不想在KGB發酒瘋後過失殺了搭檔而上報，他練就的三寸不爛之舌，總在這時得發揮效用。

  
「你在嘲笑我。」

  
「你喝醉了。」雖然他覺得自己說的沒有那麼誠懇，但是他真的沒有任何虛假成分，而這瞪大眼睛正表示有點情緒上升的人讓他馬上陪笑的壓制住想出力的人。

  
「我沒有喝醉。」

  
「通常神經病也說自己不是………你剛剛都睡著了，還沒喝醉。」咬牙切齒的人試著用力地眨了自己的眼睫，一副想要讓自己更清醒的模樣，到底哪裡不像酒醉的人了？

  
「可惡，你在我酒裡下藥。」看著這個人一臉正經卻說著渾然讓他無法接受的屁話，他開始使勁的想要推開身上的重量，但不只頭感到很重，他這才突然意識到這男人靠著他很近。  
幾乎是整個貼在他身上。

  
「我們喝同一瓶酒，誰下藥了。」莫名其妙的笑出聲，他真的覺得這紅色恐怖真的醉得有夠誇張，原來這人酒品挺不好的，輕易地處於優勢不讓身下人動一下，他看著那銳利卻帶著情緒波動的眼睛猙獰的瞪著自己。

  
「你沒有喝伏特加。」

  
「我在你面前倒的耶。」喔，這人是以為自己還要去猜他喜歡喝甚麼酒然後去下藥嗎，他認真的覺得這KGB在語無倫次，他無奈的笑出聲，勾起的嘴角就像是在看著如此天真的思考邏輯而無力。

  
「看在手錶的份上，你也該信任我一點吧。」

  
一提到手錶他頓時愣住了一下，撇開了眼睛，心裡有股複雜的情緒，在思考著他慶幸最後他們沒有互相廝殺，可是為什麼，因為手錶？

  
看著這沉默傲嬌的悶騷男他忍不住想偷笑了出來，直到現在這個人沒有為手錶的事說過一句話，他只知道這個男人晚上居然會跟他喝杯不是最後的一杯酒。

  
「你的道謝我收下了，希望我們日後合作愉快，伊利亞。」

  
耳邊的低沉嗓音突然讓他渾身一顫，他錯愕的愣了一下，慢半拍的狠瞪那個直呼自己名字的男人，笑的一臉得逞的模樣，就像自己好像中了他甚麼圈套一樣。

  
「呵。」他沒有漏看那有趣的反應，笑著迷人的微笑他在那沒有做反駁的人眼前，又喚了一聲伊利亞，就看自己身下的男人抖了一下，整個僵硬的反應就連瞬間用力眨了眼在承受甚麼似的他也沒放過。

  
「不要叫我名字。」

  
「為什麼，伊利亞。」看著那咬牙不願意看向自己的人，像是想繼續裝聾沒聽到自己聲音的反應，他真的覺得逗他是一件很有趣的事情，他甚至快有錯覺身下的人是在發抖。

  
「那種聲音令人反感。」

  
「讓我再叫個五分鐘。」看著如此隱忍的人咬牙切齒的說著，他不減玩性地將自己的嘴巴湊到這個男人的耳邊，就看金髮的男人生氣地想要撐起身子，他卻發現有甚麼不對勁。

  
「你，硬了？」

  
他錯愕的愣了一下，他有點懷疑自己到底聽了甚麼，而身上美國牛仔的聲音也不比自己來得肯定，語氣上揚的程度讓他知道是甚麼不得了的糟糕卻依然沒有自覺。

  
他看著被自己壓在身下的人絲毫沒有即時的做出反應，他突然壓抑自己得意的心情，聲音依然老練的笑著。「所以，我剛剛是調戲你了嗎。」

  
「甚麼調戲。」眼睛瞪著老大，可以說是他表情中最豐富的一種了，渾然不覺他心裡一股不妙到底是因為什麼，看著那垂著劉海俯瞰自己的男人笑得讓他非常莫名。

  
「這裡，伊利亞。」他再怎麼瞎猜，他也知道抵著自己腿上的會是雙腿間的甚麼，示意的用腿蹭了一下，他靠上腰彈了一下而湊近的耳朵，身下人幾乎用自己的雙肩快撞開自己。

  
「唔，你。」他突然意識到自己尷尬的下半身，無法控制地彈起腰便想順勢的起身，卻發現身上的男人把自己按回床上，那優美斯文的語調讓他轉正臉直瞪著那又叫自己名字的人。

  
「嘿，我說了，讓我再叫個五分鐘嘛，伊利亞。」看著錯愕的大眼因為頭痛了一下而無法掙脫自己，下一刻聽到自己所說那咬牙到嘴巴都快噘起來的人大吼了出來。

  
「我說了不准喊我名字────」

  
「為什麼，因為反感，因為陌生，所以讓你反應這麼誠實嗎，伊利亞。」雙手手脛像腕刀一樣壓著這一直試著起身的人，但他其實根本不用箝制這個人，因為他根本醉的下不了床。  
只是他不想等等還要抱起摔下床的人。

  
「閉嘴────」

  
看著反應就像青澀的男孩一樣抗拒又帶著羞澀，仔細一看這濃密的睫毛與乖張的臉蛋，看起來就真的像個不知道哪家的純情大男孩，蘇洛覺得自己一點都不排斥他們如此近的距離。  
「你把房間都給拆了？」

  
錯愕地看著這居然是明知故問的人，雖然這男人理當不可能不會知道，可是他更不懂為什麼要談論這個話題。

  
「我就是個小偷，為此羞辱而糾結，你卻依然進到我房裡來。」他知道他們為了國家都必須先行搶得備份檔案，他不但手巧的取得，更沒因此先採取行動，而這跟後的人應該為自己如賊一般的行徑感到憤怒，但似乎，沒有他想的那麼簡單。

  
「你竊聽我。」在蘇洛拿掉最後一個追蹤器時，他就沒有再搭檔身上放置任何一個俄國製的東西，倒是這牛仔難道在他身上又裝了，不知為何他不能接受自己認知的訊息。

  
「美國貨，最後一個。」想用詼諧的語氣帶過，但他最後還是加了一句，免得這個人又以為自己使甚麼惡意，但看著這個人起伏的反應，他更可以確定自己身上沒有任何竊聽或追蹤器了。

  
自從這個男人來救了他之後。

  
「你甚至不用走進房裡。」

  
「你明知道我為什麼過去。」他想奪回檔案，他不想被人以恐嚇及恥笑而維持尊嚴，他甚至贊同蘇洛的機智，把檔案給燒毀，但他並不覺得自己還需要交代甚麼。

  
「我知道，我們各有主張，更不想受制於人，卻淪落到尊嚴被人羞辱的境地，那並不好受。」自己也總是被掀起過去的前科，更是時時的在提醒他還欠CIA多少年的出勤，他取笑自己並坦蕩的接受，可這養尊處優的少爺淪落至此可不是這樣。

  
「你為什麼猶豫。」

  
「甚麼。」繞了一大圈，他還是不知道蘇洛到底想問甚麼，那深邃的藍眼睛充斥著滿懷心思，而自己卻像是沒有聽懂半句話。

  
「第一次照面的時候你可沒有一絲猶豫，嗯？伊利亞。」

  
「你給我適可而止閉………唔。」這笑得勾人的過分男人，不知為何對自己笑的這麼奇怪，那讓他引起異樣反應的嗓音再次讓他想起自己尷尬的下半身，惱羞成怒的想大罵出聲卻發現冰涼的觸感讓他倒抽一口氣。

  
嘶，在他身上竄的冰塊是手嗎。

  
「好冰。」

  
「是你太燙吧。」聽著聲音都飆高的語調，手掌輕易地摸上那結實卻沒有自己渾厚的上腹，繃緊僵硬不自覺在扭動的身體，讓他發現一件可愛的事情。「你怕癢？」

  
「才沒，你的手。」想推開身前與自己寬的不相上下的肩膀，卻變成忍耐著自己的聲音而抓住身前的肩膀，他覺得冰涼的觸感所到之處都在抽蓄。

  
嘴硬，更喜歡在口舌爭變之中取勝的人像被轉移注意力似的，忍著不斷打顫的身體嘴角更是忍不住的快傾出笑聲，他瞬間拉起了深色高領的針織衫，輕而易舉的就開了西裝褲頭。

  
「蘇洛───」柔軟的觸感落在自己的胸前，被自己的衣服給遮住了視線，他的雙手更因為卡著衣服以及外套而無法動彈的卡在上頭，當第二個吻落在自己肋骨上時他才意識到那是男人的嘴唇。

  
他的唇每碰一下就渾身一顫的身體，撫摸著順勢挺起的腰，認真的覺得高大魁梧不過就因為身材比例卻劃分的讓他顯得纖細，而骨頭比重更讓他像個骨架子，手感下的肌肉與自己截然不同。

  
曲起了自己的腿卻發現在自己雙腿間的男人不知何時頂開了自己的雙腿，他穿著輕便的衣裝現在卻動彈不得，悶在臉上的衣物讓他本來昏沉的腦袋缺氧的他劇烈的喘息。「拿破崙蘇洛──────」

  
讓領口脫開那純情的娃娃臉，他的手掐住他的髖骨依然按住卡在頸子後的針織衫，他看著一臉惶恐的真實反應，總直來直往的火爆性子直瞪著自己朝自己喊了出來。  
「你喜歡男人嗎──────」

 

 

  「不，我不喜歡。」笑著悠哉的臉容低頭就是朝隆起中央的胸線吻下去，不像自己厚實的胸膛上密布著淺色的體毛，就看那彈了一下的人因為自己的手大力的抽了一下。  
  
「那你還………唔。」他正開始懷疑蘇洛的性向，卻嚇的自己抖了一下咬牙差點叫出聲，因為他發現身上的男人握住他半勃的反應，更是將嘴唇延著間突往下吻。  
  
他好色成性，要說他不會騷擾到別人，正確的來說他擅長勾引別人，而他總是猜得到願者上鉤的人。  
  
要說這人的皮肉算不算白，透著曖昧的紅韻，讓他伸舌舔上結實的腹肌，搓揉著同性的興奮，他甚至覺得耳邊傳來的喘息愈來愈不像話了，更別說抵抗。  
  
「唔，哈啊，咿。」咬牙地承受著陌生的快感，他甚至不記得上次自己動手來是甚麼時候，才剛發育的青春期嗎，而且不知何時變溫熱的大手卻讓他不感到噁心，就連濕熱的唇舌也不讓他反嘔。  
  
輕輕地咬起皮膚，他聽著那倒抽一口氣的人依然忍著喉頭的聲音，舌頭壓過彈性的皮膚他纏上胸前的粉點，磁性的氣音在脫口而出後又消失，他抬眼看著那繃緊著脖子緊闔著長長的睫毛的人，正一點一滴的散發著莫名的性感。  
  
急促的喘息，他覺得自己此刻像是全身到處都是癢處，甚至只要他的臉一移動，光是感受到氣息的逼近他就會忍不住發顫，像是在要他放棄理智的掙扎。「啊。」  
  
咬上那忍住聲音的喉嚨，那痛得叫出聲的人被自己逼得不得不仰頭，他順勢將卡住的衣物給扯了下來，他立刻抓住那伸過來就想推開自己的手，更是將喉上的脆弱往自己口中吸。  
  
「啊，蘇，洛。」他覺得自己的呼吸更加困難，喘息得他整張臉脹紅地像憋氣憋到快沒氣的人，他明明手都比這男人還長，卻一手被抓著一手還推不開這壓著自己的男人。  
  
濕溽的手掌更是由下往上地揉著男人脆弱的囊袋，滑膩地讓他順利的抽送自己掌中的速度，放開嘴裡的脆弱他咬了一口皮膚又咬住了來不及躲開的耳朵，鼻挺的鼻子就這樣蹭著他的鬢角。「伊利亞。」  
  
「呀。」圓潤的嗓音帶著薄唇貼在自己耳邊讓他措手不及想將臉撇向另一邊，被咬住的耳朵痛得他將手推在蘇洛的下巴，一陣酥麻的感覺由腰上傳來，他開始意識到自己經不起這近乎催眠的嗓音。  
  
「就要你別喊────唔。」一股腦火的就吼了出來卻被鑽進自己耳窩裡的柔軟給嚇得僵住全身，自己的耳垂被吸進柔軟的口腔讓他尖銳的吸了一口氣。  
  
套弄的手勢來到敏感的前端，不斷溢出前液的柱體正表示著懷中的男人對他的愛撫予以激烈的回應，他更順勢延著耳垂往下咬住脖子根部，覺得自己也動搖了起來。  
  
滾燙的氣息在自己脖子上不斷的噴氣，那似咬非咬地吸吮讓他的腰都快麻了起來，他更試著要抓住自己跨下的手，卻發現那突然貼在自己臉上的鼻子讓他的心跳漏了半拍，按耐的喘息再次喊著自己，讓他扭開自己的臉。  
  
「伊利亞。」  
  
「別，唔，嗚哼。」那再度貼上自己臉上的五官，讓他頓時覺得自己無處可逃，那傳來男人的味道與呼吸的頻率讓他渾身一股顫慄，用力地抵住自己臉上的五官，屈起腳躬起身來，他知道自己再也忍不住了。  
  
濃稠的體液穿過他的掌心，那低沉的壓抑與抽蓄的模樣他盡收眼底，隨後鬆軟的身軀在他起身之前還看到深鎖眉鋒、閉緊的雙眼逐漸紅起來的眼眶，他俐落的扯下了合身的西裝褲，一雙長腿與裸露的軀體暴露在自己的眼前。  
  
他更確切的知道，伊利亞科里亞金過剩的精力全都消耗在爆躁的脾氣上了。  
  
是有多麼禁不起這樣的攻勢。  
  
要說他可以悠遊在女人之間，那是因為他們會適時的保持距離。  
  
可是，這個Red Peril不懂甚麼叫保持距離。  
  
所以他也不懂，為什麼他鉤上了這條美男魚。  
  
在他還沒意識到為什麼自己會被脫光，那跪在自己雙腿間的男人將他的腿放在他向左右岔開的雙腿上，高潮的餘韻才剛散去，當他嚇的彈起自己的腰時，股間的異物感讓他痛的叫出聲來。  
  
「痛，你的手指………」他迎頭直接撞上厚實的胸膛，那勾住自己脖子的人像是為了防止自己逃開一樣，讓他的雙手擠在兩人之間，要是他沒猜錯的話，在他股間的手指可是兩隻，他僵的完全無法推開身前的男人。  
  
那貼在自己襯衫前的娃娃臉咬牙地閉緊了眼睛，像是他哪怕一個隱忍的方式沒有止住他就會叫出聲，窄縫夾緊自己手指的程度，足以讓他知道懷中的人有多緊繃。「放鬆，伊利亞。」  
  
「FU………CK，你再逼我殺了你嗎。」努力的想抬起臉來瞪著那一貫優雅的臉蛋，他說的每個單字都是那麼的粗重，這下可痛的他酒醒，全身所有的注意力都在自己被侵犯的作痛處。  
  
「在可以下不了床的處境下還自找罪受，我還真崇拜你啊，伊利亞。」  
  
笑紋出現在臉上的弧度，正足以代表他心情的愉悅，這會出口警告的人可不是剛剛還在暈酒的純情男孩，而是KGBRed Peril，他更是讓手指深入幾分，就聽見那倒抽一口氣的喘息。  
  
他知道跟賞他巴掌的蓋比相比，他不過是剛好而已。  
  
「嘶，你。」將臉撞上身前人的脖子，他覺得自己是被按住的，修長的手指正嘗試的在自己股間抽動，那緊繃卻黏膩的感覺，他突然驚覺這人是哪裡摸出的潤滑液，難道會是。「你塗了甚麼東西。」  
  
「你的東西。」耳邊傳來來斷斷續續的吸氣聲，緊閉的肉縫正一吋一吋的吸附自己的手指，他知道訓練有素忍痛力有一定程度的人，正試著調適自己不受這樣的牽制而想放鬆，就看那人喊了一聲抬起了臉。  
  
「呃啊。」他覺得自己的臉正在蹭著男人的皮膚，好不容易不是感到疼痛的感覺，手指勾起的瞬間他突然像觸電了一樣，有甚麼異樣的酥麻感由體內深處燃起，取而代之的搔癢感讓他覺得自己才剛繳械不久又起了反應。  
  
「這裡嗎。」他的手指抽了出來一些，更是往那足以令懷中人全身發顫的硬點按去，就看那人張了嘴阻止自己發出聲音，瞬間張開又閉起的雙眼正透露了那一層霧氣的濕潤是來自於興奮的武裝軀殼。  
  
陌生的感覺讓他渾然無法讓他維持著硬漢的武裝，溫柔的手指像是在逼著他放棄抵抗，投入那開始操控著他的快感，他努力的想要止住自己的聲音，可是他依然無法停下抵抗的怒罵。  
  
「不要，唔，別，蘇洛。」  
  
探入第三指手指，他為自己可以把持這麼久感到佩服，畢竟，不是只有他自己第一次跟男人，這在自己懷中喘息的人也是，那因為自己而產生沙啞的驚慌，正悄悄的滿足他的虛榮心。  
  
「哈啊，那裡，別，蘇，唔，你的。」快感陌生的爬上了他的後腦，他甚至沒有發現自己的聲音已經變調，他覺得自己的眼睛好燙，被雙腿間的愛撫而抽動了自己的雙腿，他覺得這完全不像自己，更沒有查覺重吻在自己臉上的唇吐出灼熱的氣息。  
  
他的心情澎湃，皺深的眉宇間透露著他壓抑的衝動，他甚至伸舌舔上那發燙的臉頰，更將自己的手指抽出來，解開了自己的褲頭，伸手去拿床頭的潤滑液，就朝那開著小洞的穴口抵上去。  
  
麻癢難受的快感一瞬間的退卻讓他張開了自己濕潤的雙眼，他喘的自己難以置信，就算在街上追著車跑甚至拆了後車廂還是被狗追他也沒這麼喘，當他意識到臉上的舔吻，那帶著俄羅斯口音的低喊，伴隨著雙腿間的壓迫感而來。  
  
「Illya。」  
  
轉開潤滑液擠濕自己的手掌塗抹在自己推開的硬物上，脹的發痛的慾望擠入那濕溽的肉縫中，就看那嘶啞的驚叫出聲的人挺起了自己的腰，仰直了自己的脖子，雙手掐住了他的雙肩。  
  
「你，等等，啊────」屈起雙腿他不得不順著窘迫的侵入而頂起了自己的腰，滾燙的穿刺感從他最私密的雙臀間傳來，他甚至有錯覺從他眼角滑落的不是汗水而是生理性的眼液。  
  
「你放鬆，伊利亞。」自己也悠哉不起來的吐息著，他嘗試著進去一些卻被那想往後逃還絞緊的腸壁給逼的自己有點喘，更是當他喊了伊利亞之後，那瞬間縮緊的力道還伴隨著尖銳的吸氣聲。  
  
「唔唔，閉嘴。」他完全無法想像他們現在交合在床上是多麼難堪的事情，更何況還是個比他矮的美國牛仔，稱不算是撕裂感的疼痛帶著酸麻的感覺讓他覺得自己喘的上氣不接下氣。「別動。」  
  
停下自己擠入的動作，他看著那在調整呼吸的人微微張開了淚濕的藍眼睛，皺緊的眉鋒正顯示底下的人正處於被自己折騰到無法動彈的處境，側著半張臉像是在躲避甚麼。  
  
空出一隻手開始解開自己襯衫的扣子，他覺得他們需要緩和一下現在緊迫的氣息，不是他底下的人快喘到斷氣，不然就是自己看著性感的顏藝忍不住快意，他發現這紅色恐怖有點莫名的用眼角看著自己。  
  
「唔。」因為那壓在自己身上的人坐了起來，他不得不因而迎合了自己的腰，他看著眼前的男人慢條斯理的脫下自己的襯衫，露出健壯傲人的身材，他的心裡莫名的有一股騷動。  
  
眼前的男人不僅有帥氣的臉龐、還有完美的體格，就連那厚實的胸膛他也不及。  
  
就像是精緻的比例，與自己只是魁梧修長的身形完全不同。  
  
散發著成熟男人的性感，霸道的像是在掠奪他的自尊心。  
  
他打從心底就討厭這個人嗎。  
  
那為什麼他覺得自己的心跳沒有因為喘息而減緩。  
  
帶著水光的淺色眼珠子，就連在東德的昏暗街頭也如此閃耀，讓他無法不去注意到那熾熱帶著敵意的注視。  
  
他幾乎很少這麼長時間專注在一個人的眉目之間，但眼前這位用眼神就可以殺死人的少言男子，那雙清澈的眸子就像寶石一樣引起自己的注意。  
  
彼此沉默就像只用眉目在傳送彼此的心境，將襯衫扔下床他順勢抬起身下人的雙腿，卻發現那修長的腿突然向上彈起腰來，讓他一手抓住可以掌握的腳踝就是用力的將自己向前擠入的緊密的甬道。  
  
「啊啊────」猝不及防的驚叫出聲，他小看了自己體內的肉刃，那原本撐住自己要彈起的雙手只剩抓緊床單的力量，他的腳被按在高處，不只身前人的重量，就連自己下半身壓迫著自己讓他貼在床上動彈不得。  
  
「你想用雙腿勒死我。」退開一點他又再度深入的挺進，身下人繃直了脖子咬住了自己的下唇，就生怕喘息溜出牙縫一樣再度僵住了全身，他知道伊利亞可是柔道高手，他壓低自己的身子又撞了進去，就看那人伸手想推開自己。  
  
「唔，唔唔。」尺寸不容小覷的滾燙柱體光是在自己體內不斷的宣示存在，每抽動一次他都覺得自己快被劈成兩半，蘇洛的貼近讓他下意識的想動手不讓他靠近，但是此刻自己的任何掙扎就像他擁有的強壯有力都消失的無影無蹤。  
  
抓起抵在自己胸前的手他發現另外一隻手也伸來推著他的下巴，他緩慢的退開又快速的撞了進去，就看那人由鼻腔哼出的喘息是如此撩人，他知道容納自己的腸壁正一寸一寸的被自己給打開進而柔軟。  
  
「哼嗯，唔。」靠過來的身軀火熱的他都不禁懷疑是剛剛那個冰冷的雙手嗎，握住自己的掌心是如此熾熱，扳開自己的手讓他瞬間將臉轉正更想用力的與自己跟蘇洛保持距離，就像是怕他們的心如此靠近。  
  
「伊利亞。」他的聲音輕柔的像是在呼喚自己的情人，他哄著這整張臉充滿激昂情緒的人，那怒瞪的大眼火紅的滴出了水滴，他似乎可以感覺到他的心情變化，但那不想與自己對上眼的人甚至用手肘想擋開自己遮住那不願示弱的臉蛋。  
  
扭動的掙扎在體內不動之下兩隻手被分別的壓在身側，他覺得自己從頭到腳都被輕視，被自己、被所有不把他當一回事的人，還有拿破崙蘇洛，轉正的臉直瞪著那不減風采的男人，全傾美麗曼妙的女人於自己懷中，而他們如此荒唐是算甚麼。  
  
「你在羞辱我。」  
  
「你為什麼不殺了我。」他看著那完全把他的風流倜黨當一回事的人，咬牙切齒的說著幾個單字，就像快哭了出來一樣，把自己說的就像是他恨透的人，他反問一句，是到現在他最想聽他親口說的回答。  
  
「你說甚麼。」他又被這男人給搞得一頭霧水，這是在間接嘲笑他此刻是自作自受嗎，但是身前人的臉認真的、正經的讓他不得不去思考他到底想說甚麼，難道他們都只是個該被組織犧牲的人嗎。  
  
「你大可在我背對你的時候動手。」他知道在他在整理行李的時候，在他身後的人準備了甚麼，但是他依然選擇背對，選擇不拆穿，選擇相信。  
  
「你明知道我為什麼過去。」  
  
「難道你訝異我幫你把手錶拿回來嗎。」至今他還在想，如果他沒有找回那隻手錶，他還有多少籌碼背對一個受命殺了自己的特務，即便自己曾在水中將他救起，他知道為國家犧牲者都有多少不得以，但他不是問他為什麼要幫他拿回手錶。  
  
順手、策略，還是真心。  
  
他知道伊利亞有多重視那隻手錶。  
  
而他不認為他會為他拿回來嗎。  
  
所以他才這麼錯愕，這麼對自己措手不及。  
  
「所以你只是為了博取我的信任嗎。」說的好像他心裡不該有半點謝意的說詞，他突然覺得自己的胸口好像被戳中了甚麼，可是他卻不知道那種難受是因為什麼，簡單的來說，只是為了避免衝突，正確的來說，是為了世界和平。  
  
那現在這混淆他道德倫理的行徑是算甚麼。  
  
自己到底受動搖到甚麼程度。  
  
他才不明白為什麼可以揚長而去的人要冒著生命危險將他從水中撈起來。  
  
「那你又為什麼………」  
  
「我只想知道你為什麼不反抗。」他發現伊利亞果真沒有聽懂自己的意思，又或許他總是隱諱的說詞、帶著禮貌充滿著距離感的說詞，無法讓這個莽撞花心思控制自己脾氣而沒有長時間思考的人理解自己到底要說甚麼。

  
不反抗甚麼。  
  
他看著那個人依然茫然的張大了美麗的藍眼睛，他無奈的笑出了虎牙低下了頭湊上自己的唇，結結實實的貼上那總是緊閉甚至不輕易言笑的雙唇上，他更確切的想知道自己的心情到底是否是受他的牽引，但他知道自己想吻這個人。  
  
相較之下與他接吻過的又有多少人。  
  
就連薇多莉亞最後給他的吻他也感到不舒服。  
  
瞪大了眼，他一時之間還無法反應，甚至他還無法思考，可是他卻突然理解那笑的如此溫柔的人是因為什麼，如此誠實的讓他不自覺難為情到耳根都發燙，自己是KGB最頂尖的幹員，到底為什麼會讓自己淪落至此境地。

  
是自己默許了嗎。  
  
他默許蘇洛試探自己。  
  
用舌頭輕舔著那微微顫抖的嘴唇，他張開雙眼看著那羞澀的人被自己的舌頭嚇的給閉緊了眼睛也閉緊了嘴巴，這下睫毛長的更襯托著渾圓的大眼，緊繃的神情也化作難為情的羞澀反應，他邊吻著嘴角不自覺的勾了起來。

  
這人大可在拿到手錶之後殺了我，可他卻沒有。  
  
就某種程度而言，他們的默契是如此不可言喻。  
  
他給了他時間與機會，而他給了他機智的選擇。  
  
「唔。」有別於青澀曖昧的距離，這霸道卻溫柔更帶著令他心跳的佔有，直白的讓他無處可躲，就像心照不宣的自身反射動作，讓眼前的男人這樣對待自己，他知道自己對女人的喝護來自於對母親的投射，他霸道專制只是為了保護她們。  
  
但是這股火熱的爭鋒相對到彼此的渴求，到底又有多純粹。  
  
頂開緊閉的貝齒，他的舌頭鑽了進去，他感受到伊利亞全身的緊繃，從那夾緊自己的臀縫，到那想撇開臉的慌張，都表示著這男人不善於舌吻，伸手扣住那想轉開的臉，他移開了唇，看著那一臉不想與自己對視的神情充斥著不自在。  
  
「你在拒絕我嗎。」  
  
「你，唔，啊。」才正要反駁就被那欺上來的唇舌給占據了自己口中的氧氣，那有別於剛剛溫柔甚至點水般的親吻，現在激烈的攪動自己舌根的熱吻像是要奪走自己的呼吸一樣，讓他覺得自己無法吞嚥口中的唾液，甚至無法控制自己的舌頭不被吸了出去。  
  
舌頭占據了伊利亞的口腔，讓他順勢的逼出了那想抵開自己鑽入的舌頭，想撇開臉的依然被自己牢牢的抓著，他按住他的後頸用手掌扣著那總是股著不高興的臉頰。  
  
「唔，哈，唔嗯。」他試著張大嘴想撇開自己的臉，卻覺得這更讓自己失去更多氧氣，抓上蘇洛的臉，他發現自己連推開的力量都不足夠，那因為深吻自己而移動的頰骨讓他即使緊閉著眼睛，他仍然可以想像的出來此刻那個英俊的臉蛋是有多麼性感。  
  
他甚至知道自己本能性的攻擊慾已因為他而降低的讓自己難以相信。  
  
吸取對方口中的酒氣，那一直充斥著自己鼻腔的味道還有身前人的體味，讓他更真實的知道自己此刻懷中的人是曾經想要自己命的紅色恐怖，他們總是如此貼近著彼此，卻沒有像這樣的親密，換了角度糾纏了對方的舌根，舔遍了他的口腔。  
  
「哼嗯，啊，蘇，嗯。」他開始覺得自己快不能呼吸，張開嘴想博得一絲空氣，口液流下自己的嘴邊，那纏人的吻依然追著自己不放，他幾乎都覺得自己被窒息的壓迫感給逼出生理性的眼淚，曖昧的鼻音更開始在這房裡放大。  
  
濕溽唇舌的糾纏聲響迴盪在房裡，那因為自己的深吻而不斷收縮的腸壁讓他試著想抽動起來，但緊窒的甬道像是吸住自己一樣讓他按耐不住的用力一頂，就看身下人激烈的掙脫了自己的嘴叫了出來。  
  
「啊啊────」又是由腰桿上傳來的酥麻，他瞪大了眼睛覺得這樣的感觸是如此可怕，可是他根本就還來不及喘息，那抽動起來的人就似乎找到自己脆弱的敏感帶，又是一個挺身讓他在蘇洛肩上的手抓了幾道傷痕。「唔唔────不。」  
  
「嘶，是這裡。」吸了一口氣，在自己肩上的力道可不是只有血痕而以，瘀青自然不在話下，又是勾著嘴角笑著，他愈往抽蓄的深處頂去內壁就愈緊縮，他看著那幾乎無法從情慾中逃開的人無法承受自己給予的快感。  
  
「唔，哈啊，嗚。」快感一波波的侵蝕著他，他甚至睜眼也看不清自己的手是如何被人給按在床上，他甚至無法去在意這人還目不轉睛的看著自己的反應，更無法去回嘴那惡意的挑逗話語，手中壯碩的臂膀厚實的讓他知道為什麼這個男人穿起西服是如此鼻挺。  
  
唾液與眼淚在這稚氣臉龐上煽情的助長自己的征服慾望，伸舌舔去嘴角的水滴，往下他舔過伊利亞的顎骨，他吸住下顎脆弱的皮膚，邊舔邊咬的讓身下人因為自己的唇舌而顫抖。  
  
「蘇洛，哈啊，呼嗯，啊。」不管是體內的衝撞還是脖子上的啃咬，他覺得自己喘的聲音都不像自己，想要這個人停下來，要他使用暴力現在已經失去機會，要他開口求他，更是他絕對不會去做，但是他依然喊著他。  
  
「我想聽你喊我名字。」更是使勁撞了一下，他將自己的嘴貼在他的耳朵上，勾住了他的頸子，他甚至將他的手拉到自己頸後，而他的手就是向下撫摸，在他的手觸碰到了滴滿前液的前端，懷中人的腰幾乎是彈了一下。  
  
「不要，別碰，蘇洛，住，啊。」他覺得自己不知道哪裡快抽筋了一樣，由身體深處竄出的顫抖讓他感到無措，斷斷續續的單字像是呻吟一樣，想動手抓開自己慾望中心的愛撫，但是那緊貼著自己的胸肌幾乎讓他的手沒有縫隙往下。  
  
他覺得自己快無法思考。  
  
那衝昏自己的快感像侵蝕自己的感官一樣。  
  
那發燙的結合處與這散發著強烈氣息的男人，像吞噬自己的靈魂一般。  
  
沒有用嘴說出口的佔有慾與渴望簡直是用行動來證明。  
  
「說拿破崙。」懷中人幾乎快到了慾望頂端，那絞緊自己的頻率讓他更是在耳邊如催眠般的哄著，輕撫著敏感的前端，伊利亞幾乎是閉緊了眼睛尖銳著吸了好幾口氣，至今他還記得那曾說過自己名字的俄國口音是如此性感。  
  
更何況先早還聽他喊了一次。  
  
「不，現在那裡，別，呼啊，啊，拿破崙。」全身激烈的顫抖，在他再次在身前人的手中解放時，那在自己緊縮的體內停下的人像是按耐的在自己額頭上記下了一吻，他可以感覺到彼此都在出汗，他甚至不知道他們維持這個體位有多久。  
  
移開自己的嘴唇他更是一口氣退開自己的下半身，將還未從高潮的餘韻中脫離的人翻過身趴在床上，就看那不解的想要起身的人回過頭來，他抓著自己還未解脫的慾望對準著那被自己撐開還未閉合的洞孔撞了進去。  
  
「唔，你，等等，啊啊。」深入的感覺比剛才還來的強烈，他被身後的重量給壓回床上，將自己的臉埋在枕頭裡，他覺得自己的聲音比剛剛還要來的大聲，來的猝不及防。  
  
咬住身下人的裸背，他毫無受阻的直撞進去，沒有修長的雙腿做阻攔，沒有那拼命想往後逃的腰，被他按在床上的人只能拼命的將臉與聲音藏在枕頭之下，看著修長的身軀，這樣的胸貼背並不陌生。  
  
「唔。」抓緊床單他甚至覺得自己在高潮了兩次之後還是處於興奮當中，他現在才查覺到那腰一挺所產生的聲響有多令他羞恥，他無法想像這場性事還要持續多久，他甚至覺得自己的興奮可能還會延燒到明天，手臂穿過自己的胸前他咬緊了牙根忍住那直接撞上自己背部的衝撞，突然其中一隻手撫上他的喉頭，抓起了自己的下巴硬是將自己的臉拉了起來。「唔，啊，啊啊。」  
  
「你低沉的嗓音有多性感。」貼在耳邊說著，像是在質問對方為什麼要忍住自己的聲音，他抽動的沒有讓身下人可以喘息的時間，就連自己說出口的話都如此用力，自己的衝撞還伴隨著自己粗重的喘息，貼著裸背，自己的心跳是如此快速。  
  
「哈，哈啊，唔。」所有的重量讓他幾乎動彈不得，就連想要抓開抓住自己的手他都沒有辦法，到現在他甚至連遮住自己嘴的機會也沒有，酥麻感從背脊蔓延到後腦，他連不興奮都做不到。  
  
抱緊懷中的人他的腰不曾怠慢，體能都毫不遜色的彼此會用多少體力來耗盡他們高漲的慾望，壓著身下比自己高大的人，身上所有的肌肉卻比自己來的單薄，他一下又一下的讓伊利亞無法止住呻吟，卻發現他斷斷續續的不知道說著甚麼。  
  
「好重，唔，我快，啊，喘不過氣，哈啊。」他甚至覺得自己的頭有點昏，窒息的感覺又開始襲上他的腦袋，受過嚴格訓練的自己卻情願讓自己陷入示弱的境地，而首先讓他得以好好喘息的是那人停下了抽動。  
  
「甚麼。」兩人都是高大的體格，交疊在一起就連床都可以不斷發出曖昧的支解聲，他似乎覺得就算他們有辦法戰到天明，這張床可能也沒有辦法撐到他們過了今晚。  
  
「起來，唔，你，我不要。」在他好不容易好好的趴在床上想喘口氣時，他突然發現自己被抱了起來，他嚇的抓緊自己胸前的雙手，但這個人卻是以讓他覺得更難為情的姿勢而舒緩壓迫感，自己的雙臀甚至可以感覺到這人的西裝褲。「蘇，啊啊。」  
  
抱起懷中人就坐在床上，那隨著下墜的力量完全吞入自己尺寸的人驚叫了出來，那原本想逃開的身子頓時腰軟的坐在自己懷裡，那引起全身顫抖的人，筋攣的摀住了自己嘴。  
  
忍住自己的聲音，他覺得為什麼每換一個體位他都被蘇洛完全給壓制著，調息著自己的呼吸，隨著緊縮的甬道讓他不得不去懷疑，這人是不是又漲大了一些，為什麼現在的進入讓他如此的無法忽視。「別動，等，你別，太深，哈啊。」  
  
抬起修長的雙腿，想抽動幾分，卻發現這可不是只有難以上下運作的情形而已，自己要承受懷中人的重量，而使力不當不是腰閃到這麼簡單而已，雙手抱起身前人的膝窩，他在性事開始到現在才說出了一開始就該說的話。  
  
「你願意，面對我嗎。」  
  
「甚麼。」想努力的適應被貫穿的感覺，他甚至覺得自己所有的自制力都煙消雲散，這老是說話喜歡拐著彎不明說的人，又說著令人需要思考的雙關語，將自己的視線往側邊轉，他對上那那固作無辜卻老是有著備用計畫的男人。  
  
不知為何，他知道彼此對視的氛圍已經不一樣了。  
  
「我知道你的膝蓋繞的過去，可以嗎。」放下懷中人其中一隻腳，他摟上那側過身的腰，一副你先請的語調，他甚至知道自己給了伊利亞逃開的機會，更是給了他用雙腿就可以殺了自己的空間。  
  
但這是他用自己的性命去換來的誠意。  
  
他再次用自己的性命去換來伊利亞的信任。  
  
不單單是往後、不僅僅是任務，那渾然有所區別的對待。  
  
向上抬高了自己的右腿，柔韌的柔軟度讓他的腿從兩人之間蹭過，而使他維持著被進入的姿勢轉過身變跨坐在蘇洛身上，他由上往下看著那因為自己的貼近而屏住呼吸的人。「你想讓我明天下不了床？」  
  
那冷著臉說著毫不害臊的說詞，讓他會心的笑了出來，迷人的虎牙讓伊利亞看的忍不住想要撇開自己的注視，雙手摟住懷中人的腰，伸長了脖子他要湊上自己的唇，就看那趕緊撇回眼的人張大了眼卻沒有躲開。  
  
「我保證，只有一回。」  
  
「我都不只………唔。」如此近的距離看著蘇洛的眉目，甚至眼睫，他由衷的覺得這人散發著天生的魅力，那在自己唇上記上一個輕吻的人，話不讓自己說完就將舌頭探進自己嘴裡，更伴隨著足以讓他全身擺動的抽動。  
  
按著懷中人的臀部他輕輕動了起來，舌頭糾纏著這還不習慣自己伸舌頭而僵住的人，一手揉著渾厚的臀肉，重撫著那有彈性的腰，他的手指按上了腹肌，爬上了胸前的隆起。  
  
「唔。」那按住自己胸前的人，拇指正揉著胸前的突起而畫圓，他下意識的想往後，大手卻按著自己的背，那隨著愈使勁的抽動而愈粗暴的深吻，讓他覺得自己又快要喘不過氣。  
  
用力的頂了一下，嘴裡的舌頭因而扯開了嘴，那帶著銀絲而撇開的嘴發出尖銳的吸氣聲，他追吻著那又燙起來的臉頰，抓著肩上的手往自己身後放，引導著懷中人抱住自己的脖子，他的吻更是往下移將重心往前的咬住他的鎖骨。  
  
「啊唔，哈啊。」隨著重心的調配他雙手抱住身前人，身上的舔吻讓他反射性的就是往後退，但卻是給了對方空間不停下來，鎖骨上的吻更往下咬住自己的胸前，讓他忍不住的顫了一下。  
  
掐著被自己逗的挺立的乳首，他的舌頭就是覆上另一邊，吸吮了起來，耳邊傳來的驚叫聲更伴隨著絞緊自己的腸壁讓他追尋著慾望本能頂了一下，他用力的咬著甚至用舌頭推擠敏感的前端，他覺得光是這樣已經無法滿足自己。  
  
「啊啊。」自己整個往後傾倒的抽動讓他抱緊了身前人的脖子，不知道是因為自己的緊張，還是因為陌生的性事，他無法知道蘇洛的下一步會是甚麼，但那啃咬的力量和令自己臉紅心跳的粗重喘息，都讓他感到一陣昏眩，突然自己的雙腿被抬了起來整個背撞上床上的枕頭，他幾乎大叫了出來。  
  
將人又按回床上，這次沒有雙腿的阻攔整個按在床頭，他一次比一次的進入還用力，用手肘不讓雙腿折回，雙手勾住被自己衝撞到繃緊的脖子，那不知何時面對自己就無法維持從容神情的人，被自己衝撞的忍不住由腹部發出的呻吟。  
  
「哈啊，嗚，啊啊，咿。」他不知道蘇洛的一回到底要多久，那鼻子還抵著自己臉的人就在自己的臉上不斷的吐息著興奮的急促，他突然想起一件重要的事情，可自己卻只能斷斷續續的說的像個快喘不過氣的人。「哼嗯，你，啊，有戴嗎。」  
  
「嗯？」他覺得自己已經到了慾望的邊緣，他看著那帶著水光的藍眼睛，藍的讓他忍不住想讚嘆。「你知道，遠遠，就可以看到你，那雙閃耀的，藍眼睛。」  
  
「你，不也是藍眼睛。」忍住自己想要叫出聲的律動，他努力的邊喘息著邊把自己想說的單字給說完，那同樣也是一雙藍眼睛的男人深邃的像是要吃了人一樣，卻看他笑出了賊一般的笑紋。  
  
「不，你的眼睛像寶石一樣，是如此性感。」  
  
「滿嘴胡說八道，啊。」那粗重著語調說話的人，喘息的程度不比自己來的輕鬆，那輕輕退開就重重頂進的律動，像是想弔胃口一樣，就看那人突然重重的一頂，似乎撞到足以令自己抽蓄的敏感帶。  
  
「要是你笑起來，眼睛一定更迷人。」勾著嘴角，他知道自己頂到讓懷中人全身顫抖的地帶，看著那隱忍的顏藝又從眼角滴下了水滴，他笑得更是情色。「但你還是別笑好了，就這樣猙獰著臉就讓我想扒光你。」  
  
「你這混，啊────」那種無法克制的激情恍如在他失控的抒發情緒之時有異曲同工之妙，當他發現蘇洛低喊了一聲用力的停留在體內深處，那股熱流更促使著自己跟進第三次的高潮，但他知道這該死的人沒有戴套子。  
  
可是全身如抽蓄般的反應讓他疲憊的不想張開眼睛。  
  
他睏了。  
   


 


	2. It's Not The Last Drink(番外)

&  
   
「伊利亞────」  
  
嚇的撐起身，腰痛的他頓了一下，撞開門的瞬間與熟悉的呼喊讓他撐起身子望向從門口走過來的蓋比，被子脫落到自己的臀上，他看著嬌小的女孩把眼睛撇了開來。  
  
「你沒叫我，蓋比。」表示自己沒有被關愛到，他看著那錯愕的愣在自己身上的人，意識到他們兩人全裸著交疊在一起，他伸手把被子給拉到了腰上，他知道紅色恐怖現在不知道要怎麼下床、不知道要怎麼移開、更不想要趴回自己懷裡。  
  
喔，不忍說他的手都僵了。  
  
「妳，在我房裡裝了竊聽器？」一衝進來就大喊著伊利亞，彷彿知道這KGB跟自己在自己房間裡，他看著伊利亞錯愕發狠的眼睛朝自己看了過來，他趕緊無辜的搖了搖頭。  
  
「你不跟我喝酒，卻跟蘇洛喝到爛醉還………」叉著腰她質問著依然是她的搭擋的男孩，對，她就是覺得這兩個男人碰上了之後，每次都像有甚麼化學變化一樣，一來一往的鬥個沒完，像個孩子。  
  
「你怎不說，你們還沒親到，而他還跟我吻了很久。」  
  
「嘖，別捉弄伊利亞了，蘇洛，等等他可會手抖。」雖然有被捷足先登的錯覺，但是反倒是自己對蘇洛的好感程度讓她覺得兩個大男人滾床單並沒有讓她感到不舒服，不過他可清楚伊利亞經不起玩笑。  
  
「我誠懇得很，我們等等就動身，給我們五分鐘。」看著那完全無法說出半句話的人一眼，他依然笑的如此體面、應當、理所當然，毫不害臊以情人為自居的說詞，就看那俐落的要踏出房門的蓋比又回來露了一下臉補了一句。  
  
「而且房間還毫髮無傷。」  
  
「你昨晚………」人一離開他就立刻質問那造成這尷尬場面的主使者，他甚至不知道甚麼時候自己失去了意識，而且他也睡的太不醒人事，他完全不知道自己睡在男人的懷裡。  
  
「我光把你從浴室扛回來就累了，大概最輕鬆的時候只有在水裡的時候。」根本不清楚自己甚麼時後失去意識的人，似乎在指責他們兩人一絲不苟，但他可是個愛乾淨的人。  
  
「我們一起在浴缸裡，難道你還幫我………」他錯愕的瞪大了眼，突然覺得昨晚發生的所有事情都讓他無法相信，除了互相試探，還發生了關係，還一起泡了澡，他昨天被灌了甚麼迷藥嗎。  
  
「是我的錯，當然我有義務清理，是說，你要繼續這樣撐著讓我一覽無遺，五分鐘可能不夠喔。」  
  
「你這淫賊────」將那準備又要抬起身輕吻自己的人給按回床上，他翻了身開始再找自己的衣物，坐回床上穿起自己的褲子，他發現蘇洛又從後面貼了上來。  
  
「晚上，要再來一杯嗎，伊利亞。」  
  
「閉嘴。」酒精作祟嗎，還是所謂的最後一杯酒，原本要分別的心情突然轉換的讓自己都不知該如何是好，就看又再散發費洛蒙的男人像是催眠一樣的嗓音貼在自己的耳邊，讓他想趕快站起身，卻一把被抱住。  
  
「不然，我教你跳舞，嗯？相信我，不會再讓你手抖。」心裡想著還想讓他笑給自己看呢，這突然不知道在害臊甚麼的人掙脫了自己立刻站起身往浴室走去，那丟下的話像是在拒絕等等出門前再來一次。  
  
「你的五分鐘已經太久────」  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
番外  
   
   
叩叩。  
  
看著眼前的這盤棋，他正思考著白棋要怎麼動下一步，耳邊傳來了敲門聲，他環胸依舊盯著自己一個人在行走的旗子，沒有打算開門，也沒有打算應門。  
  
叩叩。  
  
耐心的敲門聲又傳來了，藍眼睛盯著旗子可是腦袋的思緒卻開始不時參雜了雜念，應該要動城堡了嗎，還是先用騎士擋著，嘖，這門，就算那麼小聲，為什麼就是讓他靜不下心來呢。  
  
伸手拿了騎士起來，他的腦袋突然閃過蘇洛的臉，讓他的心漏跳了一拍把手上的棋子捏在手心裡，他咬緊了牙根閉上了自己的眼睛，輕輕的吐了一口怒氣，他清楚站在門外的人是誰，現在蓋比和威佛利在開單獨會議。  
  
現在敲門的還會有誰。  
  
叩叩，耐心的敲門讓他不耐煩的搖了頭用手撐住了自己的額頭，他的腰上還隱約傳來的痠痛的感覺，雖然他知道不是拉傷，他也知道這種程度肌肉疲勞大概睡一覺就沒了，但是始作俑者現在在門外一直敲門。  
  
又有誰說他現在想看到那張從容又得意的賊臉了。  
  
他知道自己只要不開這個門就沒那麼多事。  
  
難道這蘇洛還能撞破門闖進來不得。  
  
叩叩。  
  
「Peril？不會是在洗澡吧，難道是為了盛大歡迎我在提前做準備嗎。」優雅的嗓音在他敲了第四次門後決定使用了戰術，故作得意的輕快語調，肚子用力了一下用丹田控制了自己的聲音不像是用喊的，卻足以清楚的傳進房裡，就看房門被粗暴的打了開來。  
  
「誰盛大歡迎你了───────」  
  
不意外的破口大吼跟著甩開的房門讓他稍微後傾了一些，他的眼睛上下瞄著這人還是穿著他看了一整天的深色高領針織衫配西裝褲，他有點小失望以為伊利亞會穿浴袍出來，眼睛若有所思對上那用激將法就出來開門的人。  
  
「還挺，盛大的啊，你怎麼還沒洗澡？」  
  
「你這時間來我洗甚麼澡，你就洗了嗎。」理所當然的口氣聽的他都火大了起來，他憑甚麼要先洗好澡啊，雖然通常這時間自己的確已經洗好澡了，可又關他屁事啊！  
  
「我洗完澡換上衣服來的啊，原來你在等我。」反問自己洗了沒的說詞讓他稍微思索了一下，原來這個人知道自己會過來，裝著一臉雲淡風輕心裡卻暗笑了幾會，卻突然看那高個還沒看到自己笑的得意就把門給關了起來。  
  
「誰等你了────」  
  
「欸欸別關門啊。」趕快陪笑的扳住門板，他用腳卡在門縫對上那原本惱羞成怒的神情，冷淡的像是在記仇一樣，但他可沒讓他拉肚子啊。  
  
「滾。」一臉陰沉的由上往下瞪，瞪大的眼睛像是在恫嚇這騷擾自己的男人，卻不知道自己就算神情再冷峻，臉上配著一道傷痕，他依然擁有著立體的娃娃臉，深邃明亮的藍眼睛。  
  
「喂喂，幹嘛這樣，我們說好要跳舞的啊。」這知道自己卡在門邊的人就沒有使出全力要關起門，與自己拉鋸著要開不開要關不關的推門之戰，但他知道這人終究會捨不得他受傷的。  
  
「誰跟你說好要跳舞了────」真不知道眼前的男人到底哪來的自信，這讓他莫名其妙的都起了雞皮疙瘩起來，這突然跟自己有莫名互動的男人，是怎麼可以這麼厚著臉皮邀他去跳舞啊。  
  
「今天早上的床上啊。」突然看著眼前的男人臉色一沉，門板也不推了，他看著那頭爆青筋雙手還不自覺在發抖的人正散發著想把自己一拳打昏的氣息，他毫不猶豫的就將手搭在門板站個自認為帥氣的姿勢曖昧的說著。  
  
「你想讓我昏倒在這嗎，原來，你想試試把我扛起來嗎。」  
  
「誰要扛你了。」緩慢低沉的單字像是憤怒的低吼，不知道為什麼這瞬間讓他暴怒不起來還有點令人無力的發言，怎麼可以這麼突然的搓中自己的笑點，這比自己矮的男人到底在上演哪一齣戲他實在完全不明白。  
  
他們就算有了一夜關係又能代表甚麼。  
  
這態度對自己愈發曖昧的人讓他更是無法招架。  
  
「好啦，就說樓下在辦舞會，我們去吧。」他上前一步準備要牽起伊利亞的手，卻撲了空的看他側身抬起手來又要把門給關上，這真的不喜歡交際的悶騷男曾經怎麼也是個大少爺，怎麼一點都不大方。  
  
「不了，謝謝。」  
  
「欸欸，你不要對社交這麼排斥嘛。」再次推擠著房間門，他趕緊再把腳卡著好聲好氣的要這個人不要再把自己關在房裡，但是那移開眼睛根本不看自己的人拼命的推著房門，甚至用腳要把自己的腳給弄開。  
  
「不了，謝謝。」  
  
「你是不會跳舞嗎。」他開始發現自己好像真需要那麼用點力了，他愈來愈覺得可看到的伊利亞的面積愈來愈小，真的論蠻力這塊他還真是拿這個人沒轍，但人總有自己的優勢。  
  
「我會跳，難道你會跳女步嗎。」這好像跟蓋比一樣一直認為自己不會跳舞的人，非得要他親口說他會跳、他學過，這些人才不會一直抱持著挑釁的態度嗎，莫名其妙，男人跟男人跳甚麼舞啊。  
  
「原來你想跟我跳啊。」  
  
一秒戳中自己心思的人讓他瞬間愣了一下發現自己說了不該說的，惱羞成怒的硬要關上門，這根本不該約自己跳舞的人還小看自己不會跳舞，他不知道自己為什麼要這樣怒回，渾然不知道蘇洛是有心思的在策劃這場對話。  
  
「欸欸欸，不然你一個人悶在裡面在幹嘛。」心裡偷笑了一番，不知道為什麼自己心裡覺得伊利亞的反應很有趣，那在自己意料之內的耿直發言以及後知後覺的反差反應都讓他心情愉悅了起來。  
  
「下棋都比社交有意義多了。」咬牙切齒的推著門，完全不知道自己被套了話，這男人不知道到底還要和自己耗多久，腳尖一勾開蘇洛的腳踝正要順勢著減少的推力要關上門，就看蘇洛痛得叫出聲讓他立刻扳住了門。  
  
「痛。」故作腳拐了一下的動作，他眼角發現伊利亞停下了推門還打開了一些瞪大著眼睛正在看自己傷到哪裡，讓他知道終於讓伊利亞不會在去關那扇門。「雖然下棋也是一種社交活動，但你一個人下甚麼棋啊。」  
  
「真正會下棋的人一個人也能下。」他認真的思考著到底是自己踢痛了這個人，還是他的門有去夾到他的腳，完全不知道蘇洛只是假裝叫了一下，一丁點都不會痛。  
  
「那我跟你下啊。」這請不出門的人，罷了，但要讓自己進這房裡，是沒有這麼難吧，但是他就看到伊利亞沉默了起來意味深長的看向自己，似乎沒有想過他要是開了這扇門，他就再也躲不掉了。「讓我見識甚麼叫真正會下棋。」  
  
這人到底是真傻還是假傻，他不知道自己最在行的就是下棋嗎，他以為下棋是賭博嗎，靠運氣？他最拿手的甚麼海陸棋，拜託那靠的是策略嗎，那有百分之九十都是靠運氣好嗎。  
  
「你怎麼又關門，難道你怕輸嗎。」再次扳住這沒有甚麼刻意用力要關起來的門，渾然不知道自己被審視了棋藝一番，他讓激將法總是屢試不爽的伊利亞再次上勾毫不自覺。  
  
「誰怕輸了。」鐵了心不想再關這個門，要馬這個人自己出去，不然就來下一場讓這不知道在驕傲甚麼的傢伙閉上嘴來，這一下要跟自己跳舞，一下又要跟自己下棋，就只是來跟自己吹捧他比自己行嗎。  
  
「那你不跟我跳舞也不跟我下棋，你是怕我囉。」看著伊利亞終於被自己引起了興趣，不怕他不跳舞不下棋，就怕這個人不生氣，不踏入自己的陷阱裡，勾起嘴角他笑得格外靦腆。  
  
「誰怕你了。」  
  
「那就來下棋啊。」理所當然的挑著眉，一臉不妨試試的從容嘴臉讓伊利亞更是直覺反應的回嗆了回去，他似乎更覺得與自己這樣的心態對弈就算贏也一點沒有成就感。  
  
「我不跟無趣的人下棋。」  
  
「跟我下棋會無趣？輸一個棋子脫一件，你敢下嗎。」這賭注注定是要下大一點的了，不提高點難度，這個人似乎就真認為自己棋藝不怎麼樣，就看伊利亞環起胸來看著自己一句話都不說鼓著臉頰表示他的棋藝受到了挑戰。「難道你以為脫的會是我。」  
  
「我讓你不用脫就下完棋離開。」  
  
&  
   
西洋棋，從六世紀的八條盤碁而起，有人說源自於笈多王朝的恰圖蘭卡，更有人說那是所有象棋的起源。但也有人說起源是西元前二世紀中國象棋前身而來，那就是韓非子借鑑的六傅，從塞戲到北周象戲，到唐朝時發展了寶應象戲，再傳入印度成了恰圖蘭卡。  
  
那是一種兩人對弈極具抽象、戰略的棋盤遊戲，由64個黑白相間的八乘八網格而成，每個玩家在開局時都各有16個棋子，直到將殺對方或是對方認輸甚至可能逼和對方才算是勝負揭曉。  
  
跟著高大的美人走進了這死不讓進的房間裡，他看著桌上已到了中局的棋盤，就看伊利亞沒打算招呼自己就直接坐在沙發上，他挑著無辜的眉型勾起了嘴角到一旁拿起了酒。  
  
「你坐那邊是要讓我開局囉。」  
  
「酒放下。」把棋一個個排回他們原本該在的位置，他連頭都沒抬起來看這又要喝酒的人，難道昨晚還喝得不夠多嗎，揮揮腦袋的胡思亂想，他突然又想起了昨夜荒唐的性事，就因為那酒開始。  
  
「你不讓我喝酒。」他笑了一口氣都露了虎牙出來，他不懂這個人為什麼不讓自己喝酒，他不是酒量差，而這天氣開始慢慢變冷，難道是怕自己又把他給灌醉了，這麼好的事還會有第二次嗎。  
  
「酒沒喝完你就要走了。」臉依然還是不抬，認真的覺得蘇洛不用開威士忌來喝，他又不是要來請他喝酒下棋，他只是要他趕快願意離開這個房間，跟自己少說一點廢話。  
  
將威士忌給打了開來他習慣性的聞了一下便只拿了一個玻璃杯就離開了酒櫃，他看著那終於抬起臉願意看自己一眼的伊利亞在自己說完後朝自己哼了一聲。「我賭這瓶我喝了一半你已經脫了剩下褲子。」  
  
「哼。」  
  
在小桌子對面坐了下來，他看著伊利亞一臉準備就緒的等著自己開局，他喝了一口酒邊看了一下那不帶著善意的臉蛋、棋盤、還有………他怎麼發現少了一樣東西。「欸欸你不拿紙筆嗎。」  
  
「幹嘛。」他一臉莫名奇妙這個人怎麼下個棋這麼多事，不耐煩的看著蘇洛把酒杯給放下坐正在自己身前，他突然覺得這蘇洛玩脫衣服會不會穿太多了一點，就看他提起了他想都沒想過的東西。  
  
「比賽就要記譜啊。」  
  
「跟你下棋還要記棋譜。」一臉不屑的莫名反駁出聲，他跟誰下棋還真沒在一個個記棋譜的，又不是甚麼正式的比賽，記棋譜難道是還怕走了一步就反悔嗎，就看蘇洛說了一句讓他瞬間不服輸的站起身找紙筆。  
  
「你是怕脫衣服吧。」  
  
王翼棄兵，最早，在十七世紀就有義大利棋手使用，最古老的開局之一，在開局時白方就對對方的中心兵展開攻擊，用一個兵棋引開了正前方的兵棋，再而用其他兵棋掌握中心地區，如果對方不棄兵，則王翼就會一步一步被削弱，那是要接受棄兵還是不接受呢。  
  
「王翼棄兵，這是上世紀的產物。」當自己移動了第一顆棋子，他看著蘇洛立刻就讓已出來的兵棋旁邊又出來了一隻兵棋，他嗤之以鼻的冷哼了一聲，沒想到蘇洛會用這麼八股的方式開局，在黑棋防禦有深入的研究後，這開局也比較少見了。  
  
「因為你不想脫一定會保持多兵。」他回笑的看著那不是挺看好自己開局方式的人，伊利亞自然不知道自己在打甚麼算盤，但他的話一說完他就看到那雙藍眼睛瞪大的沉默了起來。  
  
棄兵，脫。  
  
不棄兵，換人脫。  
  
他差點忘了這盤棋要是丟更多棋還沒將死身上早就一件都不剩了。  
  
每走一步，就要耐心的去寫棋譜，當蘇洛的下法直逼自己的兵離開王翼，他就愈下愈慢了，他說了，要他一件不脫就離開房間，可這人不是一直主動送上門來就是在跟自己兜圈子，不自覺的用自己的手指去撫摸下唇，他認真的思考著到底要怎麼下。  
  
「伊利亞。」  
  
「閉嘴。」正在思考棋路就突然叫了名字打斷自己的思緒，他連頭都沒抬一動都沒動，連手指都還在嘴唇上，就是要他閉嘴安靜，完全不知道蘇洛盯著自己的小動作很久了。  
  
「你覺得威佛利和蓋比在談甚麼。」  
  
「閉嘴。」依然沒有換個動作，就連聲音的語調都是一模一樣，耳邊說出口的話像耳邊風一樣他完全沒有聽進去，他只覺得這打擾到他思考，出聲的時機非常不對，卻發現耳邊依然傳來不一樣的聲音干擾著他。「閉嘴。」  
  
「我沒講話啊。」他只是換個姿勢翹腳而已，沙發摩擦的聲音在這安靜的房間裡好像刺耳的像伊利亞耳中的噪音似的，那連自己都不看一眼的人只盯著棋盤，他無奈的字正腔圓的解釋著他沒有開口說話。  
  
「你下棋能不能專心，別一直干擾我思考。」皺深了眉頭就沒舒展過，他移開了手指一點距離他抬起雙眼直瞪那一臉無辜的蘇洛，還拿起酒來默默的喝了一口朝自己示意了一下，撇開了眼刀又把手指給放到了唇上。  
  
這悶得發慌的氣氛是怎麼回事。  
  
這小心翼翼每步棋讓他快憋死了。

 

其餘番外收錄在書裡。


End file.
